Bully versi INDO
by YassirNH
Summary: Cerita Bully pertama saya dari Bahasa indonesia, semoga kedepannya lebih banyak lagi yang menulis Bully fanfic :D
1. Selamat Datang di Bullworth

・

**Hai, homies! Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita lain yang tidak masuk akal, haha! Karena benar-benar tidak ada yang menulis Bully Fanfiction, jadi saya putuskan untuk menuangkan teh ke dalam Cangkir Bully Fandom INDO (ya saya tahu, nama yang aneh kan?) Mungkin ini karena di sana tidak terlalu banyak Author Anime-sih seperti saya kecuali hanya segelintir, dan sisanya hampir 70% fanfic gay :D! Ini pada dasarnya adalah pengalaman saya ketika bermain game Legend ini, jadinya ya agak ngaco, kwkwkwk!**

**Disclaimer: Oke, baiklah. Ini memang milik Rockstar, lalu apa?! … Khmph!**

* * *

**Selamat Datang di Bullworth:**

Sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti di depan sekolah dan seorang remaja berambut jahe mengenakan jaket coklat serta celana Jeans Kasual keluar dari pintu penumpang. Tak lama setelah dia menginjakkan kaki di jalan beraspal, mobil itu langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan asap hitam disertai suara mesin yang melengking.

"Ma ...! Kenapa sih kau harus menikah dengan orang tengik itu? Apa yang salah dengan dirimu?" nada suara dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan tingkat kekesalan yang tinggi. "Aku tidak habis pikir!" Gumam si remaja itu.

Ketukan sepatu bertumit tinggi terdengar di belakangnya diikuti suara seorang wanita, "Anda pasti anak dari Hopkins." Yap, seorang wanita dengan pakaian sekertaris bergaya 50-an yang terlihat sangat ketinggalan jaman datang dan menyambut siswa baru. "Kami sudah menunggumu." dia berujar sambil kedua tangannya terangkat ke samping dengan gaya yang dramatis, "Selamat datang di Akademi Bullworth!"

"..."

"Saya yakin anda akan senang di sini, benar-benar senang!" Penekanannya pada 'benar-benar' terkesan dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi kemudian nada bicaranya berubah ke mode ketus secepat kita mengganti saluran TV, "Yah, saya tidak punya banyak waktu menunggu seorang anak nakal sepertimu." Sekertaris terus berbicara. "Kepala Sekolah sudah menunggumu, Hopkins, di kantornya."

Merasa skeptis pada sikap wanita paruh baya itu, si rambut jahe mengatakan, "Oke." sambil berjalan menjauhi sekertaris, yang dengan jengkel menunjuk ke arah Sekolah.

"Kantornya ada di sana, nak!" Dia memberitahunya. "Jangan buat Tuan Crabblesnitch menunggu, dia itu sungguh pria yang brilian …! Brilian." Sekarang sekertaris hanya berdiri melamun, mungkin memikirkan tentang Kepala Sekolah yang menurutnya 'Brilian' tanpa busana, begitu pikir remaja nakal sambil menuju gerbang yang entah bagaimana bisa terbuka secara ajaib. Tapi dia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya dan terus melangkah.

ー

Remaja yang diidentifikasi sebagai Jimmy Hopkins, anak nakal yang telah dikeluarkan dari 7 sekolah karena kenakalannya kini berdiri menghadap ke arah sekolah teratas dalam daftar hitam, gerbang di belakangnya kembali tertutup tanpa satupun orang yang sadar atau bahkan peduli. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju Gedung Utama sekolah, mengabaikan beberapa murid berkemeja putih - satu pirang, satu berkulit hitam, dan yang satunya pendek - mereka bertiga mengejeknya dan mengancam akan memukulinya jika tidak memberi uang makan siang pada mereka. Jimmy tetap melangkah mendekati tangga yang mengarah ke dalam Gedung Sekolah,. Lalu seorang gadis berambut merah menyapanya tanpa berhenti berjalan, "Dasar jelek!", sementara seorang anak kecil berkulit hitam menjeri ngeri, "Ada penjahat!".

"... Terserahlah!"

Jimmy mengabaikan omong kosong yang dilontarkan murid-murid di sekitarnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan singkatnya. Ketika dia memasuki ruang gedung sekolah, Jimmy bisa merasakan berbagai pasang mata menatapnya, namun sebagian dari mereka tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya fokus bercakap-cakap dengan sesama siswa lain. Dia menggerutu pada betapa norak cat dinding di dalam bangunan! Semuanya kuning dan biru, bahkan lantainya sendiri. Setelah berjalan menaiki tangga dua arah, tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa gemuk dengan resleting celana yang tidak terkancing, Jimmy tiba di depan kantor Kepala sekolah,.

"Ahh, ya! Jadi, anda pasti Hopkins?" Sang kepala sekolah menyambutnya, sama sekali tidak tampak ramah. Jimmy hanya merespon alakadarnya.

"Uh-huh …"

Tentu saja tidak lama setelah itu, Dr Crabblesnitch mengerutkan hidung pada murid baru yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk, "Apa? Uh-huh … Apa itu?!" Dia menuntut dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Maksudnya, iya pak …" Jimmy dengan jengkel menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya ke samping.

"Bagus!" Crabblesnitch lalu melihat catatan di meja nya. "Anda telah melakukan banyak kenakalan, bukan? Vandalisme, grafiti, kekerasan, tidak menghormati staf sekolah …?!" Crabblesnitch terus membaca dengan alisnya yang berkedut, "Oh, aku takut padamu, Hopkins!" Dia berkata secara dramatis dan sarkastik.

"Ayo pak ... Yang benar saja!"

"Ya, saya benar-benar serius! Saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan bocah nakal sepertimu, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup saya." Crabblesnitch menyatakan secara gamblang, "Hopkins, kau sungguh anak ternakal yang pernah datang ke sini. Beri alasan kenapa saya harus membuang-buang waktu saya untuk anak sepertimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu ..."

"Karena itu adalah panggilan hidup, dan pekerjaan saya! Kau berbakat dalam membuat masalah, dan saya berbakat dalam mendidik anak-anak nakal macam kau ini." Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil terus berpidato. "Nak, sebenarnya aku punya firasat baik tentangmu, bahwa kau dan aku akan menjadi teman baik. Kau jaga hidungmu tetap bersih, atau aku sendiri yang akan membersihkannya!" Di tengah kalimatnya yang mengisnpirasi, Nona sekertaris datang menginterupsi dengan nampan berisi sepoci teh hijau. "Nona Danvers, kau sudah kembali?" Pria paruh baya itu menyapanya, tidak sadar bahwa Jimmy memperhatikan interaksi mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya, Kepala Sekolah, dan saya bawakan anda teh."

Kau sungguh baik, Nona Danvers."

"Lebih dari yang pantas anda terima, Kepala Sekolah …"

Crabblesnitch kemudian berbalik ke Jimmy sambil berkata pada Sekertaris, "Antar teman baru kita Hopkins berkeliling sekolah ini, saya sepertinya akan istirahat dulu."

"Tentu, Kepala Sekolah!" Nona Danvers berbalik dengan wajah tidak puas ke arah Jimmy, "Ayo nak! Aku punya banyak urusan."

"Dan nak," Kembali lagi Crabblesnitch memperingatkan Jimmy dengan jari teracung. "kau harus jaga hidungmu bersih, atau kami akan membersihkannya sendiri, paham?"

ー

" _Jadi, di sinilah aku. Berada di sekolah yang mungkin terburuk di Negara ini - yang alumninya tidak jauh-jauh dari Penyalur Senjata, pembunuh berantai, dan pengacara. Brengsek bener! Orang tua itu pikir dia bisa mengendalikanku …?! Kita akan lihat nanti, teman. Aku hanya memberi orang lain apa yang pantas mereka terima_. "

ー

Nona Danvers membawa Jimmy berkeliling sekolah dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke kantor, kemudian sekertaris itu menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian seragam. Saat dia keluar dari gedung utama Sekolah yang memuakkan tersebut, Jimmy berpikir sambil bergumam. "Mari kita mulai!". Langkahnya menuruni tangga, tujuannya adalah Asrama sekarang. Semoga tidak ada omong kosong lagi yang menghadang …! Semoga.

Dia menuruni anak tangga lalu menuju Persimpangan yang mengarah ke tiga tempat berbeda, sedangkan gerbang itu masih saja tertutup. Menurut Nona Danvers ini adalah kebijakan Kepala Sekolah agar murid-murid di Tahun ajaran baru bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah sebelum mereka dilepas ke Kota Bullworth pada akhir musim gugur. Lebih banyak murid tampak berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, Jimmy seperti biasa mengabaikan olok-olok dari para murid, akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan Asrama laki-laki.

.._. Dan Jimmy tidak bisa bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa sekolah ini sudah menelan dirinya ... _

Tepat ketika dia mendekati bangunan Asrama, sekelompok anak berkemeja putih yang sebelumnya mengganggunya kini berdiri menghadangnya, salah satu dari mereka yang rambut merah maju dan berkata sambil meninju ke kedua tangannya, "Coba tebak waktunya ape sekarang?! Ya! Waktunya menghajar seseorang!" Seorang berkulit hitam dari kelompok itu tiba-tiba bersorak dari belakang Jimmy.

"Hajar saja anak baru itu! Pukul dia, Wade!"

Tidak tahan dengan omong kosong lagi, Jimmy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus.

Orang yang bernama Wade langsung menerjang dengan tangannya menuju ke wajah Jimmy, tetapi dia gagal karena siswa baru itu memblokir pukulan Wade dengan mudah, dan secepat itu Jimmy memanfaatkan kesempatan yang terbuka dan memukul Wade di bagian dada kiri menggunakan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya ia arahkan ke sisi kanan tubuh Wade, kemudian Jimmy menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah hantaman keras ke dagu lawannya, menyebabkan Wade terhuyung-huyung ke belakang memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Tidak memberi waktu untuk bernafas, Jimmy melanjutkan serangan ke depan, meraih kemeja siswa yang sama tingginya itu dan mendorongnya ke bawah saat punggung Wade bersentuhan dengan beton keras, Jimmy menendang pinggang bocah malang itu beberapa kali sampai Wade berguling ke samping untuk menghindari tendangan kemudian segera bangkit.

"MAMPUS KAU!!" Wade meraung, wajahnya merah karena menahan amarah. Dia maju sekali lagi dan mengarahkan kakinya ke daerah bawah, sayangnya Jimmy sudah menebaknya dan mundur satu langkah. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Wade, kedua tangan Jimmy mencengkeram sekaligus memutarnya secara berlawanan arah, Wade menjerit kesakitan karena tangannya terasa panas akibat gesekan kulit. Jimmy menyudahi perlawanannya, Wade berlari untuk hidupnya tetapi dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk! Merasa telah menang, Jimmy menghampiri Wade yang kini masih berbaring di tanah dan tertawa merendahkan. Pintu Asrama dibanting terbuka, lalu seorang siswa yang pada dasarnya setinggi mesin soda berteriak layaknya seorang maniak.

"MATI KAU, ANAK BARU! MATI!!"

Jimmy menoleh dan disambut dengan hantaman besar ke tubuhnya oleh si Kingkong, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri. Segera setelah itu, kelompok siswa berkemeja putih yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perkelahian berlari kocar kacir dan seorang guru gemuk datang, melerai mereka sambil memarahi Jimmy karena tidak memakai seragam meskipun fakta bahwa anak itu adalah siswa baru.

* * *

**Haha, maaf kalo pendek dan ada typo, saya berusaha untuk tidak terkesan garing banget :D!!**


	2. Spesies di Bullworth

・

**Oke, saya sudah membereskan omong kosong Ujian baru-baru ini, jadi saya bisa bersenang-senang menulis lagi! Huh …? UAS, apa itu?! Meh, Imma finish this first :D!**

* * *

Bab 2: Spesies di Bullworth

Jimmy memasuki pintu masuk Asrama sambil menggosok lehernya yang terasa nyeri akibat hantaman dari seorang siswa besar sebelumnya. Saat dia membuka pintu, hidungnya menangkap aroma tidak masuk akal di dalam bangunan, semua bercampur mulai dari bau rokok, bau mulut, bau makanan ringan, bau bahan-bahan kimia, dan … apakah ada bau kencing? Remaja berambut jahe mengeringitkan hidung dalam-dalam, usahanya untuk membersihkan aroma-aroma tak sedap yang tersisa.

Ruangan itu tampaknya merupakan ruang untuk bersantai, Jimmy bisa melihat seorang siswa dengan kemeja teal berjalan mendekatinya. Jimmy akan menghindar dari berpapasan namun murid itu sudah terlebih dulu menyapanya.

"Jadi, kau anak baru itu ya?" Remaja itu bertanya.

Terlepas dari nada bicaranya yang terkesan agak ramah menurut standar Jimmy, dia tetap memasang front seperti biasa.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau ramah juga rupanya ya? Bagus, bagus." Murid itu berkomentar saat dia mengamati Jimmy dari atas ke bawah dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tidak merasa tersanjung, si rambut jahe hanya mengerutkan kening dan membentak.

"Apa urusanmu, pecundang?!" Dia menggeram dengan tidak sabar. Siswa di depannya, alih-alih terintimidasi ataupun tampak kesal, dia hanya mengangkat satu tangan sebagai tanda damai.

"Hey, kalem sobat, kau terlalu berdarah panas. Santai saja atau mereka akan memberi obat-obatan buat orang macam kau ini. Aku sudah diberi oleh mereka dan itu malah membuatku gila!" Dia mengumumkan sambil wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Jimmy, tangan siswa itu berkeliaran ke atas dan ke samping. Jimmy mengangkat sebelah alis karena sikap orang di depannya.

"Itu kedengarannya menarik, tapi aku permisi dulu ya?" katanya dengan sarkastik sambil mengangkat bahu. Sayangnya, gerakan itu malah menimbulkan reaksi dari siswa itu.

"Aku bilang kalem sobat! Dengerin aku dulu!"

"Pergi dariku, dasar kau!" Jimmy menamparkan tangannya dan melangkah ke sisi kanan dari murid di depannya, namun anak itu masih tetap gigih. Kali ini suaranya sedikit serius.

"Dengarkan aku, preman jagoan! Kau baru saja datang ke sekolah paling buruk di Negeri ini dan aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diri jadi temanmu. Percaya deh, kau akan butuh teman di sini, jadi terserah kau lah. Mau main aman, atau apa?" Brunnette itu mundur dari Jimmy, yang kini menimbang-nimbang tawaran tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hopkins lalu mengangguk. "Ya, bolehlah." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah. Mari kutunjukkan seluk beluk kandang hewan ini." Sebelum Jimmy bisa menanggapi, siswa itu telah menariknya dengan bersemangat. Selama tur singkat yang berawal dari lantai dasar menuju ke lantai dua, siswa yang sekarang menjadi pemandu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gary Smith. Mereka menaiki tangga di ujung lorong Asrama dan Gary sekali lagi menjelaskan. Rupanya dia berada pada tahun kedua di sekolah, kamarnya sendiri terletak di lantai dua.

Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang santai di mana Jimmy melihat sekeliling, ada mesin Permainan Arcade yang sudah ketinggalan jaman namun masih menyala, meja dengan papan dart yang berserakan, dan sofa jelek di depan sebuah TV tabung. Ada juga mesin soda di sebelah kanannya. Dia berjalan ke arah mesin soda karena itu satu-satunya hal yang menurutnya menarik. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari saku, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang join.

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang terjadi selain bunyi uang logam yang jatuh. Bocah itu mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, "Uangku terbuang sia-sia, kampret nih!" gumamnya. Tepat ketika dia hendak menendang mesin karena kesal, suara klik terdengar lalu Jimmy mengarahkan pandangan ke arah di mana suara itu datang.

… dan disambut oleh kaleng soda yang terbang ke wajahnya …!

"Ough! Sialan!"

Jimmy mengerang kesakitan, tangannya yang bebas memegang hidungnya sementara yang lain sibuk membawa kaleng soda. Gary tertawa kecil saat mengusap dahinya. "Yah, sepertinya Pak Kolesterol ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padamu, Hopkins. Ayo, katakan halo padanya." Seringai bengkok di wajahnya makin lebar. Jimmy menembakkan tatapan iblis pada Gary dan merengut.

"... Argh! Diam kau, Gary!"

Seperti yang dia perkirakan, brunette itu masih terkekeh, menahan sisi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh akibat menahan tawa. Gary akhirnya berhenti dari tawa sintingnya, kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah ruangan. "Itu kayaknya kamarmu deh, Hopkins. Sana ganti baju dulu ya, nanti aku akan ajak kamu berkeliling." dia menyatakan, tentu saja dengan nada mengejek. Mengabaikan omong kosong Gary, bocah berambut jahe itu pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk. Saat memasuki ruangan, matanya mengamati seluruh sisi kamar yang terdiri dari satu kasur tua, beberapa kursi di dekat jendela, lemari pakaian, dan loker di sebelah rak untuk menyimpan buku. Semua tampak lumayan layak baginya, menurut standar di sekolah ini setidaknya.

"..."

Apa yang menarik perhatian Jimmy bukanlah kasur tua reot itu, atau seekor tikus yang mencicit di kakinya, namun benda aneh yang tampak seperti tabung reaksi dan beberapa alat yang biasanya akan anda temukan di toko-toko bahan kimia maupun kelas Kimia itu sendiri. Dia menatap set kimia di depannya dengan alis terangkat — BAGAIMANA bisa mereka memberikan benda yang mungkin saja dapat meledakkan satu bangunan hanya dengan sedikit campuran di sana sini — pada seorang remaja, pikirnya dalam hati. Jimmy mengangkat bahu untuk yang satu ini kemudian mulai mencari-cari seragam sekolah di lemari pakaian. Setelah 3 menit, dia selesai berpakaian.

"Serius!?"

Entah Crabblesnitch memang sengaja atau ini adalah nasibnya yang kurang baik, Jimmy menatap bayangannya di cermin, keningnya berkerut. Seragam itu sendiri tidak begitu menarik, hanya kemeja lengan panjang serta celana panjang krem, tapi bagian yang paling tidak menarik adalah rompi biru dengan logo Bullworth klasik. Serius, Sekolah SMA mana sih yang mewajibkan para muridnya agar mengenakan rompi, dan norak pula! Karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain seragam yang sekarang dia kenakan, Hopkins muda hanya bisa terduduk di kasur, merenungi bagaimana hidupnya baru-baru ini.

ー

"Hey, apa kabar. Kamu pasti anak baru ya? Aku Pete - Pete Kuwalski - salam kenal."

Oh,bagus! Dia lupa untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, mengingat bagaimana Sekolah sejauh ini, tidak heran kalau ada saja seseorang yang akan masuk ke tempat pribadi tanpa harus mengetuk atau bahkan permisi. Jimmy melirik dan bisa melihat seorang murid lain berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Alisnya terangkat, sekarang ada juga orang yang memakai rompi norak itu, dan … kemeja Pink?! Serius, Sekolah SMA macam apa ini?!

Siswa itu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Jimmy segera berdiri, menjawab dengan nada ketus. "Jimmy Hopkins, dan tidak usah tanya segala bagaimana kabarku! Aku baru saja tiba di sini, tapi semua orang sudah menyumpahi aku mampus. Bahkan orang tuaku tidak membenciku secepat ini …" lanjutnya, menghela nafas lelah.

Yah, selamat datang di Bullworth. Ini toh tempat pembuangan, heheh …!" Pete berusaha untuk meringankan suasana, dan tidak berhasil. Jimmy hanya mendengus.

"Tch, sip. Aku juga sudah ditendang dari tujuh sekolah, mungkin ini yang ke delapan-" di tengah perkataannya, suara sarkastik menyela dari belakang Pete.

"Iya iya, aku sudah ditendang dari tujuh sekolah karena aku sangat nakal." Gary seperti biasa memberikan komentar cerdasnya. "Jangan sok jago, bro." Dia mencemooh.

"Hey kau punya masalah apa sih?!" Jimmy membentak, kemarahannya hampir meluap dari kepalanya. Gary tampak tidak terpengaruh, bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Yah, masalahku? Banyak. Penyakit ADD yang menjangkiti hidupku, drama anak remaja, orang tuaku, budaya Barat," Semuanya dalam satu nafas. "tapi serius, Masalahku tidak menarik lagian." Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan menarik pundak Pete yang berusaha untuk pergi diam-diam. "Ohh, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Maskot Asrama kita ya? Bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu sekalian, aku persembahkan pada Anda 'Femm-boy' anak paling feminim di Sekolah ini!"

Pete meringis akibat tusukan bahu oleh Gary, "Aku mau! Lepaskan, Gary!" benaknya sekuat mungkin agar anak itu membiarkannya keluar, namun itu gagal. Gary mengejek sambil melirik Jimmy, yang terlihat makin kesal.

"Tuh kan, Pete? Jimmy sudah tidak betah di sini. Kamu sih! Sana, main sama teman khayalanmu."

Kalian berdua bisa keluar tidak?! Aku mau beres-beres sekarang!" Jimmy memegang gagang pintu, matanya menyipit dengan berbahaya.

Heh, lihat kan, Pete? Ini gara-gara kamu, Jimmy ngambek seperti cewek yang sedang datang bulan deh." Ujar Gary. Pete mengerang frustrasi, berjalan pergi.

ー

Jimmy akhirnya selesai berkemas. Namun berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di meja dekat jendela. Dia menatap apa yang tampaknya adalah sebuah buku tebal, anehnya tidak ada tulisan apapun di atasnya. Tangannya membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman, dan hasilnya tetap kosong. Untuk sesaat, Hopkins berpikir ingin membuang buku itu ke tempat sampah, namun sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya.

Dia mengeluarkan pensil yang ia temukan di bawah kasur dan mulai menulis (lebih tepatnya mencorat-coret buku tersebut) pada halaman pertama. Jimmy selesai menulis, berpikir pada dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke Gedung Utama Sekolah. Ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak menuju pintu keluar Asrama, seorang murid lain memakai piyama biru terang muncul dari ruangan Aula, menyapanya dengan suara yang terdengar cadel, "Tsssalam, kawan yang baik." lalu memasuki kamar acak. Jimmy sepertinya tidak mendengar dan terus berjalan.

Dia mencapai Persimpangan itu lagi dan bisa melihat beberapa murid bergerak menuju ke Gedung Utama, jadi Jimmy mengikuti mereka. Tepat ketika dia menaiki anak tangga, seorang gadis kecil berlari dari samping kanannya, sementara di depan sudah ada satu siswa berkemeja putih bersandar pada tembok gedung. Siswi Junior seakan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi terus berlari.

Saat itulah, Bullies dengan enteng menjulurkan kakinya di jalan, menyebabkan gadis itu tersandung, lalu segera kabur sambil tertawa. Jimmy menghela nafas berat saat menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil bergumam, "Dan di sini bahkan tidak ada yang menolong atau peduli." Dia melewati gadis yang sekarang masih berusaha untuk berdiri, wajah anak itu sedikit basah. Tak lama kemudian suara isakan samar terdengar. Bagus, jika tidak ada yang menolongnya, mungkin dia sendiri akan dilaporkan karena 'tidak menolong' atau jika dia menolong pun, hasilnya akan sama saja. Langkah kaki Jimmy berhenti, suara helaan nafas lain lolos dari mulutnya, lalu ia membalikkan badan ke arah gadis kecil itu. Dia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Anak itu memperhatikan tangan seseorang di hadapannya lalu ia mendongak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimmy berusaha terdengar ramah.

Alih-alih menjawab atau menarik tangan Jimmy, anak kecil berambut hitam itu malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan, "Kenapa kamu menolong aku" terlihat jelas. Jimmy hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

"Mau aku tolong apa tidak?"

Gadis kecil itu menatapnya sesaat dengan ekspresi kosong, sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan besar orang di depannya. "... M-Makasih, Kak …"

"Dagumu lecet tuh."

"... Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering jatuh." Jimmy sekali lagi menghela nafas pelan,

"Jangan biasa menolak bantuan dari orang, itu saranku sih." Dia lalu berdiri, diikuti anak kecil itu juga.

"... I-iya."

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi, Jimmy berjalan pergi, sedangkan gadis itu masih saja berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

"..."

* * *

Lemme know what you're thinking About This. Itu bukan OC loh ya :D!


	3. Hierarki

**Saya harap Kalian tidak marah karena minimnya pembaruan cerita, sorry about that. Orang-orang selalu memberi alasan mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi "Reasons are just for them" not me :-D! Dan semoga makin banyak yang menulis Bully Fanfiction Indonesian di FFN**.

* * *

・

Sekolah? Ya, tempat di mana Anda atau anak-anak belajar hal-hal dasar dalam hidup mereka yang akan segera dimulai, bukan ketika Anda memasukinya, melainkan saat kelulusan. Tidak ada kesalahan apa pun dengan bersekolah begitu rajin sebab itu memang pilihan, dan setiap pilihan akan mengarah pada akhir yang beragam, namun bukan berarti itu tidak akan berubah seiring dengan berputarnya waktu. Sekolah Dasar adalah tahap awal ketika seorang anak mulai bermimpi untuk masa depannya, bersamaan dengan kepolosan nan kenaifan itu sendiri, menegaskan sebuah anggapan bahwa anak-anak adalah kanfas tanpa noda. Secara garis besar juga begitu mudah memasuki tahap ini, apalagi jika Keluarga Anda memiliki sumber daya . Sekolah Menengah Pertama pun tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, selain dari ukuran sepatu dan mungkin sesuatu yang makin memperjelas apakah Anda pantas disebut Anak Adam atau Anak Hawa, jangan lupakan tentang hal-hal kecil itu di malam hari. Untuk Sekolah Menengah Atas sendiri hampir sama, kecuali pada tahap ini mereka akan menemukan jalan masing-masing, dipaksa membuang segala hal tidak berguna, menginstal ulang semua yang telah diperoleh, itu pun kalau Anda masih menyimpannya secara teratur. Belajar menahan keinginan untuk bebas melakukan apa yang diinginkan — pemikiran seorang remaja muda bahwa kita tidak harus benar-benar berpikir tentang seberapa banyak hasil yang didapat, atau apakah ini cukup — seterusnya. Ketika kedewasaan telah terkandung di dalam batin seseorang, ia akan mengalir ke jenjang yang lebih baik dengan atau tanpa harus mencari pekerjaan.

… _Dan Jimmy Hopkins tahu bahwa 'Kedisiplinan' atau pembelajaran di Sekolah terakhir dalam hidupnya bukanlah jenis yang akan diharapkan setiap remaja_ …

Terbiasa dianggap sebagai anak pembuat onar, orang mengira bocah rambut jahe bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berpikir tentang apa pun dalam visi yang lebih luas. Dan Jimmy beranggapan ketika hidup menjadi lebih buruk, maka Anda harus belajar mengikat simpul seorang diri.

Sayang sekali, Sekolah ini sepertinya tidak peduli apakah siswa-siswanya berpendidikan, diikat oleh keluhuran. Semua aspek yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah "Siapa yang paling hebat" dan "Siapa yang bisa bertahan hidup".

Berbicara tentang bertahan hidup, Hopkins memasuki Gedung Utama sekali lagi, disambut oleh aneka pemandangan alam asri di Sekolah. Ada seorang anak yang didorong ke tempat sampah oleh siswa yang mengenakan jaket jeans biru, seseorang terdengar muntah di suatu tempat, lalu tentu saja Gary yang sekarang telah berada di sana. Dia sedang menggertak seorang anak gemuk yang Jimmy tabrak sebelumnya.

"Oh, jangan ini lagi!!" pekik siswa malang itu, lututnya bergetar. Orang di depannya hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Apa, Pee-Stain? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" ejeknya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam kerah rompi hijau murid itu. Dia melirik dari balik bahunya saat Jimmy menghampiri mereka, lalu Gary menyapanya, "Hey, Jimmy! Kau sampai juga. Mari kutunjukan semua bagian Penjara ini." Gary mengumumkan, berlari meninggalkan bocah yang sekarang kabur. Jimmy mengikuti di belakang.

Ketika mereka tiba di dekat toko pakaian Sekolah yang penuh dengan deretan loker, Gary menunjuk jarinya ke salah satu loker di mana seorang murid besar berdiri, sepertinya menjaga daerah kekuasaannya dari makhluk lain.

"Nah, itu loker milik Russell. Tahu kan, monyet besar yang menghajar dan nyaris bikin kau masuk rumah sakit?" ucapnya bergurau. Celakanya, entah Russell punya telinga seekor serigala atau memang karena mulut Gary, murid besar itu berbalik untuk melihat Jimmy, mendekatinya dengan ekspresi sangar.

"HEI KAU! RUSSELL BELUM SELESAI NIH!" Geramnya ketika menghampiri mereka, sambil meretakkan kedua tangan. Russell tampaknya mengacuhkan Gary dan fokus pada Jimmy, yang menghela nafas pelan. Dengan terpaksa, dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar ke siswa yang makin marah.

"... Kau Russell, kan? Dengar, aku tidak mau cari masalah di sini, jadi bisakah kita damai?" Jimmy berusaha keras untuk bertutur kata seramah mungkin saat memberikan uang dua dolar agar banteng di depannya akan pergi. Untungnya, Russell terlihat cukup senang dan mengambil uang dari tangan Jimmy.

"BAGUS, ITU YANG RUSSELL SUKA DARI ANAK BARU! LAIN KALI HARUS LEBIH LAGI, TOLOL!"

Russell berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan wajah sumringah. Gary melirik sekilas ke arah loker, kemudian dia memiliki sebuah ide, "Gimana kalau kita bobol saja lokernya? Itu pasti akan memberinya pelajaran!" Hopkins mengangkat bahu sebagai tanggapan, mulai mengotak-atik dan memasukkan kombinasi acak pada kunci gembok. "Hati-hati pada Ketua Murid, mereka tidak akan segan-segan bahkan bocah kecil sekalipun. Dasar orang-orang tanpa rasa humor!" katanya seraya melihat sekeliling.

Jimmy mengangkat alisnya terhadap pola kunci yang begitu mudah untuk dibuka. Lima ke kanan dan 5 ke kiri. Siapa pun yang memiliki otak bisa saja membobol loker ini hanya dalam satu menit tanpa harus benar-benar mencoba! Dia menarik keluar sebuah topi biru berlogo Bullworth klasik di atasnya, tapi tidak sengaja menutup kembali loker agak terlalu keras.

"Hebat, Jim!" Gary berkomentar, tampak cukup terkesan. Tepat ketika keduanya hendak pergi, suara bentakan terdengar dari belakang Gary, itu adalah seorang pria hitam berjas biru yang tampak seperti dia baru saja menelan hewan mati, jelas dari ekspresinya.

"Hei!!"

Ketua Murid itu mengacungkan jarinya pada Jimmy, seketika itu dia berlari dengan Gary mengarahkan tatapannya ke sebuah tong sampah. "Jim, sana!" desaknya. Jimmy meringis.

"Kau gila! Mana mau aku bersembunyi di situ!" sanggah remaja itu.

"Lari atau ditangkap, itu terserahmu! Aku pergi." bentaknya ketika berbelok di tikungan dan menghilang dari pandangan. Jimmy mengumpat dalam hati, merasa telah dikhianati. Kakinya terus berpacu menyusuri lorong sekolah selama hampir satu menit, dan dia berhenti untuk mengisi paru-paru dengan udara segar, yang sayangnya masih memuakkan.

"... Sial, itu hampir saja!"

Adrenalinnya kini mulai tenang kembali ketika matanya melihat sekitar sisi bagian dalam bangunan. Lebih banyak loker berjejer satu sama lain di sekeliling, sementara di depan adalah kamar mandi 'wanita'. Yah, kelihatannya Ketua Murid di sekolah ini tidak pernah mengikuti program olahraga, atau jika memang benar-benar ada program itu di sini.

"Wow, kau berhasil lolos?! Hebat, Jimbo!" Gary berujar, entah dari mana muncul dengan seringai konyol itu masih ada di wajahnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Jimmy menendang pantat orang yang satu ini, tapi untuk apa? Tatapan iblislah yang bisa diberikannya. Gary hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh,"Oh, maafkan aku, Jimmy." dia nyengir lebar.

"Persetan kau, Gary!"

"Ahh huhuhu …!"

Mereka mendengar suara tangisan bernada non-sopran dari dalam kamar mandi, tidak lama kemudian seorang … gadis, apakah itu benar-benar seorang gadis …? Pakaiannya sendiri tampak biasa-biasa saja selain dari beberapa noda coklat samar di bagian kerah, tapi yang menimbulkan efek adalah betapa gemuk tubuhnya, bahkan menurut standar Nerdy saya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, tangan besarnya menggosok matanya seolah itu akan menarik perhatian.

"Oww, sial! Itu si cewek aneh Eunice." Gary menunjuk, wajahnya merengut saat melihat siswi yang namanya Eunice. Kepalanya berbalik pada Jimmy, "Ayo kita kerjain dia." katanya bersemangat. Setelah menimbang sejenak, Jimmy berjalan menghampiri gadis yang masih merengek.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyanya, sekali lagi berusaha untuk terdengar ramah. Eunice mendongak, tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum berganti menjadi ekspresi penuh harapan di wajahnya yang celemotan.

"Ahuhuhu! Dia mengambil coklatku! Hiks … Tolong ya ambilkan …?" ujarnya memohon. Jimmy agak risih ditatap seolah olah dia seorang Pangeran dari Negeri Dongeng atau semacamnya, tapi mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Eunice berkata bahwa orang yang mengambil harta -maksudku coklatnya berada di kamar mandi pria di sisi lain dari bangunan. Hopkins berlari ke tempat itu sementara Gary dengan antusias mengekor di belakang.

"Kenapa kau musti ikut?! Sana pergi!" Jimmy membentak dari balik bahunya, masih kesal. Sebaliknya, remaja dengan bekas luka di matanya itu menyeringai lebar, semakin membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Damai, Hopkins."

"Terserah kau lah, bung!" Jimmy membalas.

Kedua siswa tiba di kamar mandi lainnya dan bisa melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan bagian ruangan. Ada tisu toilet berserakan baik di jendela maupun lantai, grafiti pada kaca yang bertuliskan "Preppy bangsat", dan belum lagi noda-noda kuning yang menghiasi sebagian dari tembok.. Siapa sih, di alam semesta mana pun yang tidak akan merasa perut mereka berputar atau bahkan jijik saat melihat kondisi semacam ini?!

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Jimmy bertanya secara retoris, tampak ngeri. Gary hanya berdiri seperti seorang sarjana hukum yang tahu berbagai jenis peraturan, namun Akademi Bullworth bukanlah tempat di mana hukum ditegakkan, dan dia akan meluruskan tempat ini ketika rencananya berjalan. Anak itu mengangkat bahu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yah, ini Bullworth. Apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat pembuangan sampah ini? Kehigienisan, huh?" dia mengejek. "Hei, itu dia! Ambil coklatnya gih" tunjuk Gary pada seorang siswa Brunnette yang terlihat sedang memasukkan mulutnya ke sebuah kotak merah muda di tangannya.

Jimmy menurunkan kelopak matanya saat berjalan mendekati bocah itu, lalu dengan gerakan flip kotak coklat kini berpindah ke tangannya. Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum siswa itu, alih-alih menerjang maupun setidaknya memberikan perlawanan, dia malah memandang Hopkins dari atas ke bawah, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Hukum Karma dalam kehidupan manusia, lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi begitu saja. Jimmy mengikuti bayangan siswa dengan matanya yang menyipit saat sosok itu menghilang di lorong Sekolah.

"... Apa-apaan barusan itu?" dia bergumam.

Jimmy berlari menyusuri sekitar Gedung Utama untuk mengembalikan coklat berharga milik Eunice dengan Gary yang masih saja mengekor di belakang, nampak terhibur. Mereka mencapai sisi lain dari bangunan di mana gadis obesitas itu menunggu layaknya seorang nyonya rumah tangga menunggu bayaran sang suami.

"Oh! Terima kasih!" Eunice bergembira saat kotak harta itu kini kembali ke tangannya. Ia memandangi Jimmy yang tentu saja merasa risih oleh tatapan gadis itu, tapi sebelum dia bisa bereaksi apa pun, Eunice terlebih dahulu menariknya mendekat. Dia mengeluarkan bisikan Non Sopran pelannya, "Umm, mau hadiah …?"

"Apa?-"

Dan Gary Smith cuma terkekeh saat menonton sesi bercumbu yang berat sebelah itu berlangsung di depannya, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini menarik. Kau punya apa lagi, Hopkins?"

ーー

Ah, remaja. Sudahkah kalian dicium oleh seorang gadis dalam hidup ini? Bagi para pengusaha ataupun orang dengan pemikiran dewasa pasti akan menjawab bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah hal yang tidak berguna, atau apa manfaatnya? Ya, bagi yang telah menelan masamnya hidup bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal-hal macam itu, dan lebih fokus pada karir mereka. Sebaliknya, remaja dapat direpresentasikan sebagai satwa yang harus dilatih agar di kemudian hari tidak bertransformasi menjadi hewan liar yang haus akan perhatian. Pertumbuhan di berbagai bagian merupakan salah satu penyebab perilaku yang berubah-ubah, tergantung bagaimana aspek lingkungan mengambil andil.

… _Dan Bullworth adalah lingkungan yang tampaknya membentuk para siswanya menjadi gambaran satwa liar dalam segala kemuliaan Banteng sebagai logo mereka ... _

Sementara narasi masih terus berjalan di latar belakang, Gary terlihat sedang menyeret seorang siswa yang meskipun tampak baik-baik saja, wajahnya berkata lain.

"... Ugh! Aku akan sakit …"

"Whow, kau adalah orang pertama yang dicium Eunice sepanjang pengetahuanku!"

"Ya, terima kasih …"

"Oh, tidakkah kau merasa senang?"

Mereka memutuskan untuk menjelajahi bagian lantai dua dari Gedung Utama, di mana Gary terus-menerus melontarkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak ada faedahnya saat Jimmy membasuh wajahnya di sebuah wastafel. Bekas-bekas merah itu hampir tak terlihat lagi, tetapi sayangnya dia tetap merasa kotor dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Belum genap setengah jam di sini dan seekor kudanil telah menancapkan moncong ke mulutnya. Apa selanjutnya? Diserang oleh ketapel?!

"Man, aku merasa najis!" gerutu Jimmy ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga kembali ke lantai dasar. Sinar matahari dari jendela-jendela di setiap sisi bangunan serta lampu hias di tengah aula gedung adalah satu-satunya hal yang menurut Jimmy setidaknya bernilai sesuatu.

Gary masih bersemangat seperti bola lampu yang terang ketika dia mengajaknya menuju ke Kantin Sekolah. "Eh, pergi ke Kafetaria yuk! Ini hampir jam sarapan pagi, jadi sekalian aku bisa menunjukkan semua hewan di Kebun binatang ini." ujarnya, sementara Jimmy hanya mengangguk malas.

Begitu mereka memasuki Kafetaria yang terletak di samping kanan Kelas Bahasa Inggris, semuanya sudah seperti kekacauan total. Berbagai macam siswa dengan seragam yang beragam berkumpul di meja-meja tertentu, masing-masing dari mereka terlihat berkelompok, sesuai jenis pakaian yang dikenakan. Benar-benar keberagaman yang eksotis, bukan?

"Saatnya sarapan di Kebun-Binatang, Oke, biar aku jelaskan." Gary menunjuk pada sekelompok murid yang sedang duduk di satu meja, mereka mengenakan rompi hijau dan kacamata, di samping itu postur tubuh yang kelebihan berat badan atau kurus kering. "Di sana, ada Kutu buku, atau Nerd, terserah kau mau panggil apa. Yang jelas mereka itu … yah, orang buangan sosial." dia menjelaskan dengan sikap merendahkan.

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak berbahaya tuh." Jimmy menjawab saat melihat seorang Nerd gemuk berkacamata dan bekas saus pada wajahnya lewat. Gary mencemooh lagi

"Jangan salah, mereka sebenarnya bajingan licik, tempat mereka di Perpustakaan." Si rambut coklat lalu beralih pada kelompok lain di belakang para Kutu Buku, yakni beberapa siswa serta satu orang gadis sedang asyik bercakap-cakap, mereka mengenakan rompi biru laut, agak berbeda dengan rompi standar karena terlihat lebih 'mahal' dan rapi. "Dan di sana itu Preppies. Semua hal di otak mereka cuman uang dan sikap sombong …".

"Ya, sebagian cacat dari hasil perkawinan sedarah, dan benar-benar bodoh pula!" Hopkins berkomentar, memutar bola matanya pada gagasan untuk menikahi kerabat dekatnya sendiri.

"Sungguh pengamatan yang baik, Jimmy-boy," Gary mengangguk puas, lalu melanjutkan ke kelompok lain yang berada di dekat dapur kafetaria. Beberapa murid dengan jaket kulit berminyak sedang mengobrol, salah satunya memiliki anting berupa sebatang rokok. "Nah, sebelah situ adalah Greasers … mereka pikir mereka jagoan di sini." kepalanya sedikit berbalik, mengharapkan komentar lain dari murid baru.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka berusaha terlihat tangguh." Hanya itu yang Hopkins katakan, terlihat bosan.

"Saranku sih, jangan cari masalah dengan mereka dulu, untuk sementara. Orang-orang ini biasa nongkrong di Bengkel." Ekspresi wajah Gary agak berubah saat menyebutkan kelompok terakhir di kafetaria. "Dan terakhir, tapi tak ketinggalan juga, Jocks. Pria-ptia ini menguasai Sekolah, jadi hindari mereka sebisa mungkin …" dia memperingatkan. Jimmy hanya mengangkat bahu, yang membuat Gary jengkel.

"Terserah! Aku tidak takut pada sekelompok monyet stereotip bodoh." ujarnya tanpa rasa takut meskipun para atlet memiliki ukuran badan di atas rata-rata. Anehnya, Gary yang sebelumnya kesal, kini malah tersenyum bangga sambil tangannya menepuk pundak Jimmy.

"Kau akan belajar banyak di sini, sob." dia menyeringai. Jimmy akan bertanya apa maksud dari itu, tapi dipotong oleh suara bell yang memekakkan telinga di seluruh bagian Sekolah. "Ayo kita pergi. Ini toh masih sebuah sekolah." candanya.

・

* * *

**Ini sedikit lebih mudah untuk ditulis daripada cerita saya yang lain. Berikan tanggapan kalian apakah saya harus merubah sesuatu dalam cerita ini atau bagaimana itu berjalan. Dan saya dengan senang hati akan memunculkan Karakter favorit kamu homies sekalian :D! Terima kasih banyak, nantikan Bab berikutnya****.**


	4. Sekolah Kentang

**A / N**: Yeah, masih ada Corona (El Corona) wilayah Varrios Los Aztecas di San Andreas! Hanya karena situasi saat ini bukan berarti saya tidak bisa menulis. Maaf kalo topik ini agak sensitif, ini Bab lain dari Cerita Bully, it's not as good as the other fics in this Fandom, but I Hope You Liked It :D!

**Disclaimer**: Oke, kalo Rockstar memang nggak akan merilis Bully 2 segera, lalu kenapa saya musti repot-repot bilang "Bully adalah milik RockSTAR"?

* * *

**Bab 4:**

Jimmy keluar dari Kelas Kimia hampir segera setelah bel berbunyi pada 11:30 siang, bergegas meninggalkan Kelas itu. Tangannya yang kosong menggosok kain bajunya di mana bekas-bekas jelaga dan bubuk mesiu masih tersisa, di tangan yang lain tergenggam beberapa batang petasan.

"Sial, aku masih bisa mencium bau bahan kimia itu di bajuku ... Argh!" Suara gerutuan lolos dari tenggorokannya. Memutuskan untuk lebih mengenal lingkungan, berjaga-jaga jika dia mendapat masalah maupun lari dari beberapa orang gila yang kemungkinan besar akan mengejarnya pada suatu titik, Jimmy berhenti sesaat di dekat sebuah toko baju, sepertinya toko ini milik sekolah. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang menjaga toko, pakaian berwarna kusam yang dia kenakan bisa dikatakan sebagai indikasi suasana hatinya. Matanya begitu tak bersemangat seolah-olah itu mayat berjalan.

Dia menghampiri penjaga toko tersebut saat matanya menjelajah ke sekitar di mana berbagai macam pakaian dipajang sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak layak. "Hmm …? Tidak, aku sudah punya kemeja polo. Siapa yang memakai Hoodie di sini? Bah, itu seragam kutu buku! Tidak, aku akan terlihat seperti para Jocks bodoh itu! Sialan, tidak ada yang pas! Argh …" Dia mengerang frustrasi, tak satu pun dari deretan junkies itu yang menurutnya tidak akan melabeli dia sebagai salah satu dari Kelompok. Matanya menangkap sesuatu pada sisi paling ujung hanger, sebuah jaket biru tua dengan bagian bawah merah tergantung agak jauh.

Kelihatannya lumayan. Halo, Tuan, permisi." Jimmy mencoba menarik perhatian penjaga toko tersebut, yang membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat sebelum pria itu berkedip menatapnya, matanya masih kusam tanpa emosi. "Bisakah aku membeli jaket itu di sana?" Jimmy bertanya, dan orang di depannya mengangguk sedikit linglung.

"... Harganya 11 dolar." gumam si penjaga toko.

Jimmy memberinya uang lalu segera mengenakan jaket, dia berjalan menjauh dari toko saat pria aneh itu menggumamkan hal-hal tidak jelas tentang mengapa dia menyapanya dengan ramah, dan kemudian melanjutkan renungan tanpa akhir, selembar koran kotor nan kusut di tangannya.

Jimmy mencibir pada seorang anak kecil berkulit hitam yang menyapa dirinya, dia pikir apakah dia sudah lupa dengan si cebol kecil yang memanggilnya penjahat?! Jelas bahwa kebanyakan anak kecil yang bersekolah di tempat ini, suka menjilat figur otoritas. Ketika dia mengamati sekeliling aula Bangunan Utama Sekolah, lambungnya merengek, pertanda harus diisi makanan, jadi Jimmy mengikuti sekelompok siswa yang menuju ke sebuah tempat dengan papan hitam di dinding bertuliskan "**Kafetaria**" serta tanda panah. Coba tebak orang-orang di sini bahkan tidak bisa membaca gambar atau simbol. Kantin itu sendiri di sebelah kiri tangga utama.

Ketika dia menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke kafetaria, Pete muncul di tikungan lorong aula dan menyapanya.

"Hey Jimmy." Pete melambaikan tangan dan hendak mendekatinya, tetapi didorong ke samping oleh seorang Greasers berjaket kulit hitam yang berlari menuju Kantin. Pete akan terjatuh, namun Hopkins menangkapnya dan bangkit kembali. "Astaga, dasar brengsek!" bocah itu berkata, sedikit kesal.

"Yah, Greaser memang suka terburu-buru untuk melihat pacarnya." Ucap Jimmy ketika menyaksikan siswa itu berlari ke kafetaria. "Ada apa, Petey?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Kau sudah bertemu Gary? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi pagi dia lari begitu saja ke Kelas lain." kata Jimmy acuh tak acuh saat tangannya tanpa sadar mengantongi petasan, bahkan hampir lupa untuk menaruhnya ke dalam saku jaketnya setelah Kelas Kimia sialan itu. "Kelas apa yang kau hadiri hari ini? Aku punya Kimia dan kelasnya benar-benar mengerikan! Yang benar saja, aku malah dapat ini nih." tangan kanannya kemudian merogoh satu petasan dari sakunya.

"Matematika. Dan ... Uh ..." Pete tampak agak sulit menjawab sebab melihat apa yang diberikan Jimmy sebenarnya adalah Kembang api lempar. "Ya … itu memang aneh, kan?" tawanya terdengar gugup. Samar-samar, beberapa ingatan terlintas di kepala Pete tentang seorang anak kecil berkulit hitam, anak itu dilempari petasan oleh Nerds pada suatu hari di masa lalu.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tapi membiarkan pikiran itu pergi dan hanya mengangkat bahu. Mungkin dia akan menggunakan benda ditangannya ini dengan bijak dan seorang anak kecil berkulit hitam tertentu bisa menjadi target utamanya.

"Jadi, makanan apa saja yang mereka sajikan di sini?" Dia menanyai bocah kecil itu ketika mengambil nampan dan piring, mereka berdiri pada barisan belakang anak-anak yang masuk dalam antrean makan siang, di depannya lagi beberapa Preppies tampak sibuk. Sementara mereka menunggu di belakang barisan, Jimmy melirik makanan yang ditawarkan. Di ujung meja makan siang, ada keranjang buah-buahan yang berisi apel, pisang, dan jeruk. Ada juga menu pilihan seperti Bakso sapi dengan semacam cairan kental keluar dari serat-serat daging, Makaroni dan keju yang sedikit berubah warna, serta makanan lain yang tak jelas bentuk atau warnanya. Jimmy meringis secara mental, segera menarik nampan makan siangnya.

_Ugh! Aku pasti akan keracunan setelah ini …!_

"Ada apa, nak?" Suara keras sang Koki bertanya padanya.

_Sialan_! "Oh … aku pilihmakaroni." Dia dengan enggan memilih. Edna menuangkan segumpal besar alasan buruk yang disebut makanan ke nampannya. Setelah meraih apel dari meja terdekat, Jimmy berjalan ke meja kosong di dekat sekelompok Nerds, satu-satunya Clique yang saat ini tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya. Petey duduk tepat di seberangnya dan mulai mengupas kulit pisang.

"Yah, kalian sungguh jahat." terdengar suara yang akrab dan sarkastik. "kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Gary berkata dengan tak hormat dan duduk di sebelah Petey.

"Kau sendiri yang keluyuran, kenapa kami harus menunggu?" Jimmy berkata, menggigit sepotong kecil makaroni. Gary sepertinya bisa memutar balikan segala sesuatu agar tampak seolah-olah orang lain yang bersalah.

Gary duduk di sebelah Petey, memiliki sikap tanpa emosi saat mengambil nampan dari hadapan bocah kecil itu dan menukarnya dengan nampan miliknya. "Aku punya banyak urusan, Jim-bo. Tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang urusannya sudah beres." Gary menjelaskan seperti dia adalah orang dewasa yang telah berkeluarga.

"Hei!" Pete sadar bahwa makanannya telah ditukar dan langsung protes, ekspresi jengkel menghiasi wajahnya.

"Urusan apa? Palingan cuma bolos, iya kan?" Jimmy bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Petey mengusap rambutnya sambil mengerang karena dia selalu diabaikan.

Gary seperti biasanya, tidak terpengaruh dan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku beritahu, itu akan merusak kejutannya. Tenang, nanti kalian akan tahu pada saat Halloween." Gary kembali melirik makanan yang seharusnya milik Petey dan menggigit sepotong kecil meatloaf Petey. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menegang dan matanya hampir berkaca-kaca saat dia menelan gumpalan makanan di dalam mulutnya dengan enggan. "... Oh iya," lanjut Gary dan menukar nampan berisi meatloaf kembali ke Petey, "Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara mengalahkan Russell dan kroni-kroninya." Gary berkata pelan, "Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi Russell akan menghancurkanmu dengan hanya satu jari jika dia berhasil menyentuhmu."

Jimmy mendengarkan penjelasan Gary sambil mencoba menghabiskan makaroni di nampannya. Dia cukup berhasil dalam menghabiskan X-Food setengahnya, tetapi sisanya dia tidak sanggup lagi dan mendorong nampan ke depan.

Gary berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ambil soda dulu, biar rasa tidak enak ini hilang dari mulutku … Ugh!." gerutunya dengan jijik dan mulai memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin soda.

Petey hampir menyerah dalam menuntaskan meatloaf di nampannya setelah dua gigitan dan mendorong nampan itu pergi. "Jimmy, apa kau sudah selesai?" dia bertanya, perutnya masih keroncongan.

"Ya. Kau mau?" Jimmy menggeser nampan itu ke arah temannya. Petey segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak deh. Ini pasti dah basi, Jimmy. Rasanya tidak enak." Tentu makaroni milik Jimmy tidak jauh lebih baik, tapi setidaknya itu masih bisa dimakan.

Berpikir bahwa soda mungkin akan membantu menghilangkan rasa nyeri akibat Food X di mulutnya, Jimmy bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke mesin soda. Gary juga mengambil kaleng untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hei, Jim-bo, anak itu menyeringai lebar, dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Dengan semua geng berada di ruangan yang sama, dan kemungkinan kekacauan begitu tinggi, waktu makan siang adalah saat yang paling dia sukai. "Coba lihat ke sana!"

_Hah_?

Dengan bingung, Jimmy melihat sekeliling pada para siswa di kantin sekolah. Semua kelompok termasuk anak buah Russell ada di sini, yaitu Nerds, Jocks, Greasers, dan Preppies. Mereka semua berada di meja makan yang terpisah satu sama lain, dan hanya mengobrol dengan kelompok mereka sendiri. Jimmy berbalik, memasukkan satu dolar ke dalam mesin Beam Cola.

Lihat nih!"

Jimmy memperhatikan senyum jahil di wajah Gary saat mereka berdua kembali ke meja mereka. Jimmy duduk, begitu pula dengan Gary, tapi dia malah mengambil kulit pisang dari nampan Petey. Gary, dengan halus melemparkannya ke depan kaki seorang Nerd yang kebetulan sedang lewat, dengan membawa nampan makanan. Anak Nerd itu terpeleset dan secara tidak langsung melempar nampannya ke belakang.

Dan coba tebak, nampan tersebut mendarat tepat di kepala Trent Northwick, salah satu anak buah Russell berambut pirang.

Kentang tumbuk dan kacang polong menutupi belakang kepala dan leher si penindas. Trent langsung berdiri, wajahnya merah karena amarah dan matanya bisa digambarkan menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian, yang dia arahkan pada bocah kurus yang kini terbaring di lantai keramik.

"Woy! Bangsat!! Awas lu, NERD!"

Trent berteriak dan membabi buta menarik si culun yang malang dari lantai, meninju dan menendang anak itu.

"AMPUN TRENT, AMPUN! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!" Nerd itu menangis dan kutu buku lainnya terbang ke medan aksi saat mereka berlari menuju Trent. Ini mendorong para Bullies lainnya untuk ikut campur juga. Earnest, sang pemimpin de vacto Nerds mengambil beberapa apel dari antrean makan siang dan mulai melemparkannya kepada anak buah Russell. Salah satunya bisa menghindar, Bullies berambut merah itu merunduk dan apel terbang di atas kepalanya.

Apel itu menampar wajah salah satu Preppies …

"Gah! Sialan!" dia berteriak kesakitan, "Aku laporin KALIAN semua ke Ayah!" lanjutnya. Karena saingan seumur hidup Preppies juga berada di sana, yaitu para Greasers, mereka semua menertawakannya.

"Oh, menurutmu itu lucu kan?" Preppies yang bersangkutan melemparkan nampannya dengan marah ke lantai, "MAKAN NIH, SAMPAH MISKIN!" dia mengambil sepotong daging cincang utuh dari piring temannya sendiri dan melemparkannya ke meja anak-anak montir. Makanan itu tersebar di wajah Greasers bertubuh kekar, berkulit hitam. Dan sialnya, ketua geng Greasers melihat ini dan dia marah!

"HEH! Cari mati lu? Hah?!" pemimpin mereka berteriak.

Greasers dan Preppies berada dalam pertempuran sengit seperti tak ada hari esok. Mereka meninju dan memukul, beberapa merunduk di belakang meja untuk menghindari massa makanan terlempar ke arah mereka.

Pada akhirnya, hampir setiap siswa telah bergabung dalam tawuran dan pelemparan makanan.

Seorang Jocks meraih Nerd di dekatnya dan menjejalkan wajah nerd itu ke dalam sepiring makaroni, lalu memasukkan daging cincang ke bagian belakang celananya. Seorang gadis Chearleader mengambil semangkuk kacang dan menumpahkannya ke kepala seorang cewek culun berkacamata. Sebagai imbalannya, si cewek melempar tumpukan kentang tumbuk ke gadis satunya. Cewek OSIS itu merangkak menjauh dari kafetaria, tapi sayangnya terkena kentang. Edna sang ibu kantin sekolah malah memperburuk keadaan, dia juga melempar makanan dari sendok saji ke para murid sambil tertawa gila, batuk, dan memuntahkan ludah berlendir kepada semua orang.

Sementara itu, Gary, Petey, dan Jimmy telah merunduk di bawah meja mereka untuk menghindari makanan yang beterbangan.

"Gary!" Teriak Jimmy sambil menatap remaja itu. "Kau apa-apaan?!"

Tapi Gary terlalu sibuk tertawa tak terkendali atas masalah yang disebabkan olehnya. Petey menyaksikan pertarungan makanan dengan ketakutan saat dia memegang nampan di atas kepalanya untuk perlindungan ekstra.

Dan segumpal kentang tumbuk mendarat di depan mereka, menyipratkan sedikit bagian dari makanan itu di lantai.

"Persetan, aku mau keluar dari sini." Petey merangkak keluar dan terhuyung-huyung berdiri. Makanan langsung menghiasi wajahnya, tidak yakin siapa yang melemparkannya, tapi kentang tumbuk sekarang tertanam di kain rompinya ... dan di telinganya, dan … di sepatunya.

Yuck!

Pete yang malang berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Para Ketua Murid segera bergegas ke ruangan dan mulai menangani masalah serta menertibkan para siswa, menangkap beberapa di tengah pertarungan. Yang lainnya dikucilkan oleh anak-anak, atau diserang dengan injakan kaki dan tendangan "bijikers".

Yah … Begitulah makan siang pertama Jimmy di Akademi Bullworth.


	5. Preman yang Tersakiti

Jimmy keluar dari Kelas Bahasa Inggris bersama semua murid lain di belakangnya saat bel sore berbunyi, menandakan kelas telah usai. Bahasa Inggris bukan mata pelajaran utama yang bisa dia tangani, tapi kelasnya sendiri juga tidak begitu buruk, bila dibandingkan Dengan Kelas Kimia siang tadi.

Guru Kelas Bahasa Inggris, Pak Galloway, juga cukup baik. Mengingat bagaimana Sekolah sejauh ini, Jimmy yakin Guru-guru dan Staf pengajar lain mungkin sama baiknya dengan tunawisma dalam keadaan mabuk.

Setidaknya, ada hal baik yang bisa dia temukan sejauh ini. Bahkan jika Jimmy tidak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, dia menginginkan agar bisa tetap tinggal di suatu Sekolah lebih dari satu minggu.

Ini baru hari pertama …

Bocah berambut jahe itu mengusap kain seragamnya, berpikir sejenak, tidur siang di Asrama bukan ide yang buruk. Yah, kecuali ini sudah sore.

"Hei! Kamu! Ke sini! Russell mau ngomong nih!"

... Dan rencana yang terdengar cukup bagus itu harus diakhiri bersamaan dengan datangnya Gorila King-Kong.

Jimmy menoleh ke kanan di mana murid yang pagi ini memalakinya, Russell, bersandar pada sebuah loker, menunjuk jari padanya sebagai isyarat. Ingin menghindari masalah lagi, Murid baru itu berjalan mendekati siswa yang sepertinya adalah siswa senior jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

"Russell?" Jimmy bertanya, berusaha tampil seramah mungkin.

"Kamu dah mukul teman-teman Russell! Mau cari masalah ya? Hah?!" Russell menggeram, meretakkan jari-jari tangannya seolah olah bersiap menghajar seseorang.

Sepertinya para kawanan serigala sudah mengadu pada ibu mereka, pikir Jimmy. Tidak mengejutkan sebab mereka sama kuatnya dengan anak SD, sok jagoan dan mau jadi preman. Sekarang pemimpin para preman itu mendatanginya. "Dengar, Bung." Jimmy mencoba untuk merasionalisasi situasi, sebelum keadaan mulai semakin kacau. "Aku tidak ada maksud menghajar anak buahmu, mereka menghalangi aku masuk ke Asrama dan akan mengambil uangku. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apapun …" Dia hampir tidak bisa meludahkan kalimat terakhir dari mulutnya, merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

Russell tetap berdiri di sana, berusaha mencerna setiap kata dan kalimat yang bisa ia mengerti. Satu-satunya hal yang dia tangkap adalah "Aku tidak bermaksud" dan "Maaf".

Jadi si anak baru ini minta maaf? Hmph. Russell suka kalau ada yang minta maaf!

"Baik. Russell maafin. Kamu jangan macam-macam lagi." Russell berkata dengan suara mengancam, dan lari begitu saja tanpa menambahkan sepatah kata pun.

Tepat ketika Russell menghilang dari pandangan, seorang Ketua Murid yang sebelumnya mengejar Jimmy muncul dan mulai mendekati Jimmy sambil tangannya teracung.

"Hei! Kau di sana!" dia berseru.

Jimmy segera melihat ini datang dan pergi secepat mungkin dari sana. Masih berlari, dia bergerak menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke Lantai dua Bangunan Sekolah di mana dia tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa siswa. Bergegas mencari tempat bersembunyi, Jimmy menyelinap ke dalam sebuah loker acak yang kebetulan tidak terkunci, bersembunyi dari Ketua Murid. Setelah sekitar dua menit, Jimmy keluar dari loker dan melihat sekeliling - hanya ada sekelompok siswa yang berlalu-lalang - tidak ada tanda-tanda siapa pun yang mengejarnya. Dia menarik napas.

"Sial! Yang tadi itu Hampir saja!" Jimmy bergumam, merasa sangat kelelahan akibat berlari dan dikejar anjing gila yang disebut "Ketua Murid". Beruntung bagi dirinya, Jimmy telah terlibat dalam aksi semacam ini baik di sekolah-sekolah sebelum Bullworth ataupun di lingkungan rumahnya,jadi setidaknya dia tidak akan pingsan karena lelah dan tegang.

Adrenalin di tubuhnya perlahan menurun, Jimmy memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama. Sekolah ini benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya, tetapi hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi di dalam pikiran Hopkins muda hanyalah dikeluarkan lagi dari institusi pendidikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Ibunya masih berbulan madu bersama suami "ke 5" nya, dan tidak akan kembali sampai … Siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja tahun depan. Pada dasarnya dia dibuang ke Tempat Pembuangan ini, hanya ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan beberapa lembar uang dolar yang bisa habis dalam 3 hari, atau mungkin … dicuri.

Yah, tidak mengherankan apabila Sekolah ini ada malingnya.

Jimmy menggelengkan pikiran-pikiran yang mulai makin keruh di kepalanya.

_Terserah lah …_

**ーーー**

Air wastafel yang dingin menyapa rambut Jimmy, kedua tangannya menyapu wajahnya, akhirnya merasa agak lega.

Lucu, karena wastafel itu sudah ia gunakan dua kali hari ini - pertama untuk membersihkan bekas moncong Kudanil - kemudian sekarang. Jimmy menggigil seketika itu, tak ingin lagi mengingat sesuatu yang begitu menjijikan.

"Hey, kau anak baru itu, kan?"

Sekali lagi, dan kali ini ada siswa lain yang coba memberinya sakit migren. Jimmy melirik dari balik bahunya dan bisa melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Dia adalah murid laki-laki dengan tinggi rata-rata, rambut coklat yang disisir ke belakang dan ada beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di sebelah kanan dahinya. Dia adalah salah satu anak Greasers yang dilihatnya pagi ini di kantin sekolah, karena mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, celana panjang coklat, dan ada … sebatang rokok yang menggantung di belakang telinga kirinya.

_Wow … norak banget …! Ini tahun berapa sih?_

Jimmy ingin tertawa mengejek, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Hanya itu jawaban Jimmy tanpa mengolok-olok gaya murid yang tidak dikenalinya.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Jimmy, remaja di depannya berbicara, tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang diolesi gel.

"Oh, hanya penasaran, itu saja. Aku dengar kalau kau pagi tadi habis memukuli Constantinos karena dia mencuri lagi, kali ini coklat si Eunice."

Jimmy mengerutkan kening, mengapa orang ini harus mengingatkannya pada kudanil sialan itu?! Dan siapa yang memukul anak bernama Constantius atau apalah namanya itu? Dia cuma mengambil coklat, bahkan bocah Brunnette itu tidak memberi perlawanan dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada kudanil itu, paham?! Dan aku tidak memukul anak aneh Constantius-siapa lah itu!" Jimmy menggertakkan giginya, hampir meledak jika bukan karena rambutnya masih basah, jadi itu sedikit membantu mendinginkan kepala panasnya. Untungnya, murid itu memperhatikan getaran yang tidak menyenangkan darinya dan mengangkat satu tangan.

"Santai saja, bro." anak Greasers itu berkata, seringai kecil menempel di wajahnya. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli lagian, hanya saja aneh sih, sebelumnya karena tidak pernah ada yang mau bergaul sama cewek itu. Dia jadi bahan lelucon di Sekolah ini. Heheh, kudanil katamu?" dia tertawa kecil. "Dan, kau sepertinya sudah tahu bagaimana semua hal berjalan di sini, kan?" lanjutnya, masih menyeringai.

Baik, setidaknya dia sudah meringankan penderitaan si kudanil, meskipun itu hanya sebatas mengambil kembali Coklat. Tapi untuk apa sih orang ini peduli? Kerutan di dahi si rambut jahe makin dalam.

"Oke, jadi maumu apa?"

"Yah, tidak ada." Murid itu menjawab, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku jaketnya. "Ohh … Yeah, kalau tidak salah tadi pagi, aku lihat kau dan Gary Smith di Kafetaria, benar?" Sekarang dia malah yang balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jimmy menyela, tidak repot-repot mengindahkan pertanyaannya sedikit pun. Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu. "Dah lah, aku pergi."

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" murid berambut coklat itu berkata, menahan lengan kanan Jimmy.

"Lepas! Apa-apaan sih?!" Jimmy tersentak, berusaha melepaskan pegangan besi di lengannya.

"Dengar, kawan," pelajar itu mencoba berbicara dengan tangannya masih menahan lengan Jimmy. "Aku cuma mau bicara."

Jimmy hendak meninju perut si Greasers sebelum dia mengingat perkataan Dr Crabblesnitch yang tiba-tiba bergema di kepalanya.

" _Jaga sikapmu, atau Kami akan dengan paksa meluruskan perilakumu, mengerti? "_

Dia berhenti menggeliat, lengannya ia ayunkan tetapi pada posisi di mana tidak akan mengenai wajah murid Greasers. Jimmy memberinya tatapan sebelum menghela nafas lelah.

"Baik! Cepat bicara!"

"Haah, kau seperti cewek yang mau diperkosa saja." melihat lawan bicaranya menembaknya dengan tatapan tajam, siswa itu kembali mengangkat satu tangannya. "Oke, Oke, aku langsung saja to-the-point." dia berhenti, melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mendengar, lalu berjalan mendekat pada Jimmy sambil berkata dengan suara pelan.

"... Hati-hati pada Gary Smith …"

Dia mundur, memandang Jimmy, raut wajahnya kali ini serius. Jimmy, yang tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang orang ini katakan, hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, murid itu hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan hati-hati jika aku jadi kau. Anak itu suka menyiksa orang lain hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri."

Jimmy diam di sana selama beberapa detikt, sebelum mulai terkekeh. Seperti semua orang di sekolah ini, yang satu ini juga tidak berbeda! Penuh omong kosong. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu kau habis mabuk atau kebanyakan merokok, tapi kenapa kau memberitahuku? Gary, dia hanya badut yang sukanya melawak."

"Aku serius, man!"

"Yah aku nggak …"

"Arghh …!" Bocah itu mengerang frustrasi, suatu kali dia mencoba bersikap baik, orang selalu saja membalasnya seperti dia adalah pecundang! "Terserah kau lah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Orang itu sosiopat, lebih buruk dari psikopat!" Dia memberi Jimmy tatapan terakhir, lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

Jimmy tampak tidak peduli, tapi sekali lagi itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Sejauh yang dia telah lihat, tempat ini penuh oleh siswa yang memiliki latar belakang, kebanyakan seperti dirinya, jadi tidak mengherankan bila para pelajar di sini memproyeksikan kehidupan mereka masing-masing dengan cara-cara yang "unik". Namun dia bisa menebak, kapan seseorang benar-benar berusaha, dan kapan seseorang melempar kotoran anjing hanya untuk kesenangan.

Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian memanggil murid itu sebelum dia terlalu jauh. "Hei! Tunggu!"

Remaja yang memiliki sebatang rokok di belakang telinganya berhenti berjalan, berbalik ke arah anak baru di belakangnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai tanggapan, masih sedikit kesal.

"Dengar … Aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti orang bajingan. Aku tahu kedengarannya aku masih belum yakin, tapi jika apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar, baiklah … Aku akan berhati-hati dengannya. Thanks by the way." Jimmy memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meskipun itu hanya terlihat seperti senyum palsu.

Murid berjaket hitam itu berdiri diam, masih tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun. Akhirnya, dia menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan sejak tadi, dan mengangguk. "Oke." dia kembali berjalan, tapi berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Ricky Pucino, kawan."

"Uhh, oke."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Jimmy, kau di sini rupanya?"

Jimmy dan murid bernama Ricky menoleh ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dr. Crabblesnitch, kepala sekolah. Dari penampilannya, pria paruh baya itu tidak begitu senang akan suatu hal dan Jimmy memiliki firasat bahwa mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Berbicara tentang firasat buruk, kepala sekolah itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"... Ada masalah, Pak?" Jimmy bertanya, nada sinis menetes di setiap kalimat berikutnya. "Kenapa repot-repot mencari dan tidak hanya memanggil saya langsung ke Kantor sementara anda duduk manis?" ujar Jimmy, kelihatannya Dr Crabblesnitch sama sekali tidak menangkap nada sarkastik yang dia terima, tetapi orang lain di sana, Ricky, tahu jelas dan siswa itu meringis.

_Whoah ... Berani banget nih anak! Dan Crabblesnitch malah tidak sadar!? Hehh … Dasar!_

"Oh, anda juga di sini, Tuan Pucino?" Ricky tersentak.

"... Uhh, ya Pak …?"

"Sepertinya saya bisa melihat bahwa Anda menyambut baik siswa baru kami, apakah saya benar?"

"Ehh … y-ya, Pak …" bocah Greasers itu berkata dengan tergagap-gagap, dia merasa tidak nyaman dan tahu benar mengapa. Kelompoknya dikenal di seluruh Kampus serta daerah sekitar karena kerap terlibat dalam aksi perusakan properti dan terkadang balap liar, yang sebenarnya hanyalah balapan sepeda, bukan motor.

"Bagus. Tetaplah mematuhi aturan dan mungkin Anda bisa lulus dengan nilai rata-rata." Kali ini Jimmy yang sedikit meringis, jelas Kepala sekolah mempunyai gaya sarkasme yang lebih jelas. "Maaf karena mengganggu pembicaraan anda berdua sebelumnya, tetapi ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan murid baru. Anda tidak keberatan, Tuan Pucino?"

"O-Ohh, sama sekali tidak, Pak kepala sekolah …!"

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, Jimmy, kamu ikut bapak sebentar." Dr . Crabblesnitch mulai berjalan pergi, memberi isyarat agar Jimmy mengikutinya jika dia tidak ingin menambah masalah lain.

Hopkins hanya menurut saja, berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah, tetapi tidak sebelum menoleh pada bocah Greasers yang masih berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh.

"Jimmy Hopkins."

Mereka pergi, meninggalkan remaja calon montir yang masih tidak bergerak atau mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lalu suara retakan bisa didengar. Ricky, merasa dirinya direndahkan oleh keparat yang menyebut penindasan sebagai "Semangat Sekolah", dia berbalik, berpura-pura melihat ke arah kamera imajinatif di belakangnya.

"Brengsek!"

Ricky dengan sepatu boatnya menendang loker terdekat sangat keras, kemarahan nampak terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Benda itu tidak bergerak, yang sejujurnya loker itu sendiri tidak bersalah dalam hal apa pun. Dia berjalan sambil bergumam kata-kata yang sebagian besar harus DISENSOR. Beberapa saat berlalu, loker yang malang itu mulai menderit terbuka, dari dalamnya sebuah botol kaca kecil jatuh ke lantai, menumpahkan sejumlah cairan hijau. Cairan tersebut mulai menguap seperti gas.

ーーー

Berada di Bullworth mungkin dapat disebut sebagai kesialan dalam hidup ini, menurut Eunice Pound. Selama yang dia ingat ketika berada di Sekolah sampah ini, itu tidak jauh-jauh dari kata-kata seperti "Cewek gendud" yang masih normal, dan "Kudanil" yang baginya adalah sebuah penghinaan. Beruntung baginya, coklat membawa jauh-jauh mimpi buruk dari garis pandang pikirannya. Itu hanya coklat sederhana yang ia beli di Toko Yum Yum, tapi terasa begitu menenangkan hati saat mulutnya diisi oleh kelembutan lelehan coklat. Namun disamping kenikmatannya, coklat juga membawa rasa manis yang membahayakan gigi dan hal paling buruk bagi seorang wanita, "lemak".

Singkatnya, obat-obatan ilegal atau lacqueer bisa sama adiktifnya dengan sekotak coklat murah di toko lokal. Eunice selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kecilnya, bagaimana rasanya? Setiap kali dia melihat hobo tua yang mabuk di bawah jembatan. Tapi hukum tidak memperbolehkan anak di bawah umur mengkonsumsi produk yang mengandung zat adiktif di dalamnya, terutama untuk seorang gadis remaja.

Dahulu, Eunice adalah bagian dari club Pramuka yang unik bahkan untuk standar tingkat sekolah dasar, banyak perjalanan berkemah yang pernah dia ikuti. Tapi 70% tidak begitu berkesan karena hanya berupa penghargaan, lencana sederhana, dan sebuah insiden dengan salah satu temannya dalam Event memanah.

Sayang sekali Anggota Pramuka tidak disarankan memiliki berat badan kurang dari 70 kilogram.

Sejak saat itu, berat badannya bertambah seiring dengan rasa frustrasinya akibat dikeluarkan dari Regu Pramuka. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan ringan, dia menjadi lebih buruk dalam bersosialisasi karena postur tubuhnya. Setelah menerima surat kelulusan, orang tuanya mengusulkan agar Eunice dikirim ke sebuah institusi pendidikan tinggi yang memiliki fasilitas Asrama, dan kebetulan Bullworth adalah pilihan terdekat dari kediaman mereka.

Begitulah hidup ini …

Eunice menggosok bibirnya yang memiliki bekas coklat dengan lengan sikunya, akhirnya Kelas Seni selesai juga. Setelah hari ini coklatnya hilang lalu seorang murid baru dengan sukarela mengambilkannya untuknya dari si maling Constantinos, kemudian sepanjang siang dia memiliki waktu yang tenang di Kelas Seni, Eunice tidak bisa lebih merasa sangat senang lagi. Kelas tersebut akan selalu menjadi tempat damai baginya, dan satu-satunya mata pelajaran di sekolah ini yang tidak hanya membutuhkan konsep "berpikir".

Biarkan imajinasi dan pikiran jernih yang mengendalikan gerak tanganmu di atas kanfas kosong. Itu adalah apa yang selalu Eunice anggap sebagai motivasi untuk belajar seni melukis.

Berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya selepas Sekolah, dia berpikir mungkin dia bisa pergi ke kota Bullworth dan membeli beberapa snack.

Ketika Eunice melewati sekelompok loker yang berjejer di dinding, hidungnya menangkap aroma yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia melihat sekeliling, mencari dari mana bau tersebut berasal. Tanpa melirik ke bawah, sepatunya menginjak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya sebuah botol kaca. Eunice merunduk, melihat apa itu, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil benda kaca di lantai. Sejenak, dia hanya memandangi botol kaca itu sebelum ...

"... Ahh!"

Dan segera, seperti baru saja menyentuh api dengan tidak sengaja, dia melempar botol tabung itu ke arah yang acak, lalu berusaha menjauh dari sana secepat mungkin.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, suara jeritan terdengar di seluruh bagian bangunan utama.

ーーー

Jimmy keluar dari bangunan sekolah bersama Crabblesnitch, Kepala sekolah mengusulkan mereka hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil "mengobrol santai", katanya.

Lalu suara yang terdengar begitu jauh memasuki telinga Jimmy dan dia menoleh pada Dr Crabblesnitch, yang tampaknya tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Pak, apa Anda tidak dengar sesuatu?" Jimmy bertanya.

"Hm? Tidak. Saya tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali suara angin dan burung." Kepala sekolah itu menjawab, masih melanjutkan perjalanan diikuti Jimmy. "Memang ada apa, Nak?"

"Tidak ada, Pak. Mungkin saya salah dengar …" Hopkins hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Ya, dia mungkin salah dengar.

* * *

**A / N: **Sudah lama saya nggak nyentuh Bully Fanfiction, jadi bagi yang nunggu (mungkin tidak ada), saya persembahkan Bab baru! Terima kasih karena sudah membaca :-)

**Semoga kalian semua sehat selalu ya? Di tengah krisis pandemi ini.**


End file.
